publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
HAZMAT Class 3 Flammable Liquids
A flammable liquid is a liquid with flash point of not more than 60.5°C (141°F), or any material in a liquid phase with a flash point at or above 37.8°C (100°F). Divisions Class 3: Flammable Liquids A flammable liquid is a liquid having a flash point of not more than 60.5°C (141°F), or any material in a liquid phase with a flash point at or above 37.8°C (100°F) that is intentionally heated and offered for transportation or transported at or above its flash point in a bulk packaging. The following exceptions apply: #Any liquid meeting one of the definitions specified in 49CFR 173.115. #Any mixture having one or more components with a flash point of 60.5°C (141°F) or higher, that make up at least 99 percent of the total volume of the mixture, if the mixture is not offered for transportation or transported at or above its flash point. #Any liquid with a flash point greater than 35°C (95°F) which does not sustain combustion according to ASTM 4206 or the procedure in Appendix H of this part. #Any liquid with a flash point greater than 35°C (95°F) and with a fire point greater than 100°C (212°F) according to ISO 2592. #Any liquid with a flash point greater than 35°C (95°F) which is in a water-miscible solution with a water content of more than 90 percent by mass. Flash Point: The flash point is the minimum temperature at which a liquid gives off vapor within a test vessel in sufficient concentration to form an ignitable mixture with air near the surface of the liquid. Placards Alternate Placards and Labeling *'Combustible Liquids': **A combustible liquid means any liquid that does not meet the definition of any other hazard class specified in this subchapter and has a flash point above 60.5°C (141°F) and below 93°C (200°F). **A flammable liquid with a flash point at or above 38°C (100°F) that does not meet the definition of any other hazard class may be reclassed as a combustible liquid. This provision does not apply to transportation by vessel or aircraft, except where other means of transportation is impracticable. An elevated temperature material that meets the definition of a Class 3 material because it is intentionally heated and offered for transportation or transported at or above its flash point may not be reclassed as a combustible liquid. **A combustible liquid which does not sustain combustion is not subject to the requirements of this subchapter as a combustible liquid. Either the test method specified in ASTM 4206 or the procedure in Appendix H of this part may be used to determine if a material sustains combustion when heated under test conditions and exposed to an external source of flame. *'Gasoline': This placard is an alternative placard, which may be used for gasoline in non-bulk quantities. *'Fuel Oil': This placard is an alternative placard, which may be used for fuel oil in non-bulk quantities. Compatibility Table Packing Groups References *49 CFR 173.120 (U.S. Code) *49 CFR 173.120(a) (U.S. Code) *49 CFR 173.120(b)(1) (U.S. Code) Flammable Liquids